Round Two
by edwardbellacullen13
Summary: Resident Evil is the world of monsters and mayhem, of comradery and friendship. But no one can ever see it as an unexpected place for romance to sprout. This is the story of one of the best couples ever to be designed in the world of Evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rebecca Chambers sat at her desk in the LAPD's headquarters. It had just been one of those days when her mind had too much time to wander. And it didn't wander to someplace pleasant. It made it's way to the memories stored away of Raccoon City. No matter how much she tried to forget all the horrors of that time six years ago, she still couldn't manage it. Many would think that they didn't go away because they were too gruesome to be scrubbed from her subconscious, but all those people would be wrong. It was the unexpected friend she made during that time. One that she knew she would never see again.

_~flashback~_

"Officially, Lieutenant Billy Coen is dead." It hurt to speak those words because she knew that their final good-bye was inevitable. Just hours ago, she would have loved to have had a good reason to make him really dead, but it's funny how one's outlook can change it such little time.

"Yeah, I'm just a zombie now," Billy lightly chuckled. He could almost feel the strength of her emotions calling out to him, but he knew that they had to part ways for good. She snapped him a military salute, which he returned in kind. Without another word, she jogged towards the Spencer mansion that was hidden within the Arklay mountains. She had given him a chance to start life anew, and he was eternally grateful for that. He headed south, but his mind wandered to thoughts of Rebecca, and his hope that she made it to the mansion safely.

_~end flashback~_

Rebecca tried to shove the memories aside, but with little success. She gathered up her things and made her way to her car. She got in and headed to her apartment on the north side of town. The world seemed to be more peaceful since Umbrella had gone up in smoke a few years earlier. All their bio-organic weapons were destroyed and all the members were either imprisoned or killed. It was for the best she supposed, since she had experienced first-hand the horror's of what Umbrella had created. Her thoughts were put to rest as she neared her home. She parked the car and made her way through the building to her apartment. Once inside, she put her things away and made her way to her bedroom, where she fell onto the bed and was asleep in minutes.

Little did Rebecca know that strange forces were at hand, and they were about to plunge her world back into the horror's she had faced so many years ago.

************************************************************************

Billy Coen made his way home from his job as a police officer in the Pasadena PD. He lived on the south side of town in a small house just outside the city limits. He had chosen to come here after the incident in Raccoon City. Billy rarely thought of those times anymore, but when he did, he thought of the eighteen-year-old girl Rebecca that had given him a second chance in life. Although it didn't seem rational, he really missed her. They had barely known each other, but he had felt a strange connection towards her. But sorry to say, they would never see one another again.

It was nice in California, mostly because he hadn't needed to change his name after Raccoon City. Most of his records had gone up in flames with it, so really only a few people new that he existed. His life had been very uneventful since the incident, it was basically boring to him. Even though he could have died, he missed the thrill of the adventure. The horrid monsters harboring death in their wake, coming to try to devour him. To most people that would sound pretty insane, but Billy Coen always liked to live life on the edge. Sometimes, he even wished that it would happen again, just so he could feel that way one more time.

But alas, fate doesn't see it that way and it is for the best that another viral outbreak never occurs. He sighed, wondering how his life could have changed so quickly. His house came into view and in a few minutes he was inside, taking off his equipment and settling in for another night home alone. It may have crossed his mind a few times about getting a woman in his life, but he could never seem to find the one that was made for him. With this thought, images of Rebecca popped into his mind. Her youthful face smiling at him, her high-soprano voice saying his name. He snapped back to reality, letting the hallucination fade from his mind. If he didn't stop thinking about the past he would never move forward in life. He changed out of his police uniform and replaced them with civvies. After that, he went to his bedroom and laid on the bed, unaware of what was to come the next day.

************************************************************************

The call came in at two in the morning, a murder on the border between Los Angeles and Pasadena. Both departments dispatched cops to investigate the live crime scene. Apparently the murderer was still near the scene so the cops had to have their guards up. Rebecca was excited, not because of the murder, but because she was finally going to get some field action. But she was slightly worried about the cops that the Pasadena department was dispatching. She hated working with assholes. She put these thoughts to rest as her squad car entered the crime scene, and she faltered slightly when she saw that she was the last on to arrive. Rebecca's face flushed from embarrassment as she stepped out of her car.

She quickly made her way over to the rest of the cops in her department. She wondered why all the survivors of Raccoon City had picked this PD to work for but she couldn't think of a reason as to why they all had. Rebecca recognized Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield, who were going to be getting married in a few months. Chris's younger sister Claire was also there. Leon S. Kennedy had been recruited to work for the president, but he still visited all of the other survivors when he had the time to. The Pasadena department arrived a few moments later, but it seemed that only two people were in the car.

The driver stepped out, and Rebecca recognized him as Barry Burton. Yet another Raccoon City survivor, she had thought that he'd retire after the incident. Apparently not. Next, the passenger door opened, and when the cop stepped out Rebecca thought that her heart had skipped a beat. Because standing in front of her was Billy Coen.

************************************************************************

Billy stepped out of the car and couldn't believe his eyes. There, standing in front of him was Rebecca Chambers. 'Is this a dream?' thought Billy. No, this was real, and she was really there. He knew she recognized him because she was staring at him as if he would disappear at any moment. He took a step towards her, "Rebecca?" She also took a step forward, then another, and soon she was running towards him. When she was close to him, she flung her arms around him, and pulled him into an embrace. Billy couldn't breathe, he had only dreamed of seeing her again.

Soon, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. Someone cleared their throat and then their embrace came to an end. Rebecca and Billy both looked away from each other as their cheeks heated from embarrassment, and they made their way towards the rest of the cops. The chief of the LAPD was there to brief them. "Alright, listen up! You've all been picked for this particular case because you've all been through the horrors of what occurred in Raccoon City." Billy swallowed hard. If they figured out who he was then he would be on his way again to be executed. And this time there wouldn't be a freak accident to save his ass.

************************************************************************

Rebecca saw Billy tense beside her as the chief spoke of their certain experience in this area. The chief continued on in his speech. "Chris, Jill, and Barry are the survivors of the Spencer mansion that was hidden away in the Arklay mountains. They were the ones who made the discovery that Umbrella was behind the creatures that had killed so many innocent people in the city. Claire was the one who discovered that Umbrella had developed more than one of these biochemical viruses, along with Leon who couldn't be with us due to prior engagements. Rebecca and Billy were the ones who had discovered the Ecliptic Express in the mountains. So we're grateful to you all, and that's why we've picked you to handle this case. We believe that the same creatures committed the murder here."

Rebecca tensed. 'How could this be? All of the creatures were destroyed and Umbrella went right along with them.' She looked around, seeing the same disbelief etched on everyone's faces. Chris spoke up. "How could that be possible? We were told that all of them had been wiped out."

The chief spoke again. "We've no idea how this could've happened. But it has so we need you to track down the creatures and kill them." Everyone nodded but a grim mood had befallen everyone. The chief handed them each a Beretta handgun and two extra clips for them. After that, he dismissed them and they made their way into the building where the murder had occurred. Barry led the group and Chris pulled up the rear. They moved slowly through the main corridor of the building, checking every corner and shadow. Suddenly, a loud crash rang out and part of the ceiling caved in. Barry and Claire were already clear, and Chris and Jill each dove out of the way pulling both Rebecca and Billy with them.

They got up and dusted themselves off as they continued down the hallway. They turned down another hallway and continued their slow walk. A muted click came from within the walls and soon darts were being shot out of the walls. Barry and Claire ran down the hall, slightly ahead of the fire, while Chris and Jill backed out of the hall. Billy tried to protect Rebecca as they ran down the hall, but he was soon stuck by one of the darts. He went down as he lost consciousness.

"Billy, no!" screamed Rebecca. She tried to get him on his feet, but soon she was also struck by a dart. She collapsed next to Billy as she too slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Rebecca awoke to the sound of rain pounding on something metal. She slowly opened her eyes, but her vision was blurry and disoriented. In a few minutes, her vision cleared, but she wished it never had. Because what she saw was that she was in a plush train car that had blood all over it. And corpses were slumped in the seats. Rebecca was confused and scared. 'How did I end up in the Ecliptic Express?' The train had crashed into the terminal of the Umbrella Training Facility six years ago. Billy and she were the ones who were on the train when it happened. Suddenly, one of the bodies moved in the seat next to her, and soon it rose and moved towards her, arms outstretched and moaning in hunger. "No, this can't be happening."**

****************************************************************************

**This had to be one of the worst days of his life. Billy had awoken some time ago, only to realize that he was in a perfect replica of the Ecliptic Express. At first he had thought it was a practical joke, that is until one of the corpses in the train car had come after him. Thank God that he still had his gun. 'I wonder if any of the other cops are here.' He was just about ready to check more of the train cars when he heard gunfire in the car next to him. Billy jogged to the connecting door and he waited there to see if he heard anymore shots. After a minute, he stepped inside the car, and was surprised to see Rebecca sitting on the floor crying. Hoping to God that she hadn't been hurt, he made his way over to her. "Rebecca, are you okay?" His eyes quickly traced up and down her body, but he didn't see any wounds. She had stopped crying as soon as he had spoken to her.**

"**Billy, why are we here? Why are we on the Ecliptic Express?" Her eyes were brimmed in red from her crying, and she looked up at him, panic shining bright in her eyes. "Why us? Haven't we been through enough? Why is someone doing this to us?" She kept on asking questions that he didn't have the answers to. "And where are our police uniforms?" He hadn't even noticed until then that someone had taken their uniforms and replaced them with civilian clothes. Billy was dressed in a black, under-armour t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans. Rebecca was dressed in a red t-shirt and light blue jeans. They both still had their combat boots from their uniforms.**

"**I don't know why we're here Rebecca but we'll get out of this mess." He got up and held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up beside him. Billy looked at her and gave her a small smile. She returned it, but her's was a bit shaky. "So, assuming that this is an exact copy of the train, then that means that we need to find the two rings to get the keycard out of the briefcase on the train. And we also need the keys that the conductor had in his hand at the back of the train."**

"**Assuming it is. Well from what I've seen so far, I believe that it's really an exact copy, creatures and all, because there was the same number of zombies in the car with me as there had been on the original train," replied Rebecca. She didn't understand though. 'How could anyone produce such an accurate copy?' She mentally shrugged, knowing that what mattered most was getting out of the same nightmare twice. "So are we going to split up this time, or are we going to stay together?"**

**Billy thought about it for a moment. If they worked together, they would have more eyes and ears in a dangerous situation, but they needed to cover ground fast. "If you're alright with it, I think we should split up and gather the keys and other useful items. Since we believe this to be and exact copy of the Ecliptic Express, then everything should be at the same locations as they were on the original train."**

**Rebecca nodded, knowing that the faster they collected the items they needed, the sooner they could get off of the train. "Okay, I'll go get the keys and the golden ring down here, and you can get the shotgun and silver ring from upstairs. And don't forget about the leeches in the dining car, and the scorpion that comes in from the roof." She tried to make it sound funny, less dangerous than it really was, and Billy laughed. **

"**Alright, let's meet back here in about twenty minutes then." He gave her a thumbs up, and made his way out of the car to go up to the second story of the train. She watched him go, and she was terrified to be reliving the nightmare all over again. But at least she didn't have to do it alone, because Billy would be right there with her. With her thoughts giving her the courage, she proceeded to the back of the train so she could gather the items they needed to escape this living hell.**

****************************************************************************

**Billy made his way up the stairs to the second story of the train, making sure to look everywhere for zombies and other creatures. He walked past the dining hall door, hoping to avoid that experience again, and went to one of the doors on his right. He chose to go in the first one, remembering that this was the room where he originally found the shotgun. Slowly, he crept inside the room, turning in all directions to make sure that the room was entirely secure. When he was sure that nothing was hiding in the room, he walked over to the closet. He opened the door to expose the shotgun and the box of rounds that went with it. **

**At first he was glad that he had found the shotgun easily, but then he remembered that he was in a repeat of a nightmare that should never have happened in the first place. With that grim thought in mind, he picked up the shotgun and the ammo, shoving his handgun into the back pocket of his jeans. Billy pumped the shotgun to find that, like the first time, it was fully loaded. He quickly went back to the dining room hallway, and made his way into the second room on his right. 'This is where I should find the silver part of the ring key' thought Billy as he went to the shelf where the jewelry box was located. **

**He picked up the box and checked to make sure that the ring was in the box. Now he had all the parts that he was supposed to collect, so he strode out of the room and moved to go down the stairs. A loud thump rang out through the upstairs hallway. Billy had no time to react as the scorpion creature tore through the ceiling and fell to the floor in front of him. 'It looks exactly like it did last time,' thought Billy as he brought the shotgun up to fire. The creature let out a high-pitched screech and scurried towards him. He could smell the rot and decay of the creature before him, it was almost enough to make him gag. **

**He took careful aim and fired the shotgun. The bullet sprayed out of the barrel and hit the scorpion directly in the center of the head. It screeched in pain and fell to the floor, spasming as it died. Billy stepped carefully around the now dead creature, and practically ran down the steps. He ran back to the car where he was to meet Rebecca soon. It didn't feel right to wait there when he could go to the back of the train to search with her. So, Billy started towards the back of the train to help Rebecca find the rest of the ring key.**

****************************************************************************

**Rebecca crept slowly towards the corpse of the conductor, who as last time, had the key to the back door of the train clenched in his dead hand. This time she just ripped the key from his hand, instead of trying to keep the body intact. Some of the fingers broke off of the hand, others cracked sickeningly. As she went to grab for the ring of keys in his pocket, she felt the train lurch forward. 'Oh no, the train is moving again!' This was not good, they had to stop the train before it reached it's destination. 'Which is probably going to end up being a replica of the Umbrella Training Facility,' thought Rebecca. She was getting sick and tired of reliving this incident. It was so predictable this time around.**

**She pulled the keys from the body's pocket and made her way towards the ventilation shaft that would take her inside the room that should contain the gold part of the ring key. Rebecca knelt down in front of the air vent and proceeded to pry the cover off of it. It came off as easily at it had before, and she crawled into the shaft. She crawled through the vent and made it into the room where the gold ring was. Rebecca stood up and surveyed her surroundings. She saw the open cages where the infected dogs had been kept, remembering to watch for them.**

**She reached down and picked up the gold ring, which she then slipped onto her left ring finger. Rebecca made to crawl back through the air vent, when she heard the click of something sharp on the linoleum in the room she had come from. She backed into the room and aimed her gun a the opening in the floor. Soon, a huge, black dog appeared. Well, it used to be a dog, now it was an infected creature that could very easily kill her if given the chance to. She took careful aim and fired a bullet directly into it's skull. It let out a whimper as it slumped to the floor, a red pool of blood spreading around the creature quickly.**

****************************************************************************

**Billy was just about to the end of the train when he heard a growl come from behind him. He turned slowly, just as the form of one of the huge, mutated dogs appeared. It saw him and growled, lunging for him at the same time. He dodged out of the way right before the animal could get it's jaws around his arm. It fell to the ground a few feet away, and turned around to attack Billy again. He was ready this time though, he had the shotgun up and he fired a round into the creature's decaying head. It had died before it hit the floor, blood spilling out around it's carcass.**

**He stepped over it and continued towards the back of the train. Billy reached the back of the train, but he couldn't find Rebecca anywhere. He went to check the rear door, but it was locked. 'Rebecca, where are you?' thought Billy, panic rising in his chest as he still couldn't find her. Suddenly, he heard a shuffling noise coming from the air vent in the wall next to him. He took out his handgun so as to conserve the shotgun's ammo, and he pointed it at the hole. Seconds later, Rebecca emerged from the hole. She looked up at him, "Billy, what're you doing here? I thought you were upstairs."**

"**I had already gotten everything from upstairs, so I came to make sure that you had everything under control," replied Billy, slightly flushing because he had gotten all worked up for nothing. She was clearly unscathed. He looked at her and saw that the gold ring was on her finger. "So I see you got the gold part, what about the other keys?" She held up the keys to answer his question. "Alright then, let's go get that keycard so we can stop the train."**

"**Okay, let's go," said Rebecca. She let Billy lead the way back to the front of the train. 'So he was really worried about me, huh. I didn't think that he could care so much,' thought Rebecca as they neared the front of the train. A few minutes later, they reached the door that would contain the briefcase that held the keycard. Rebecca handed Billy the key for the door. He slid it into the keyhole and turned it, and he led the way inside the room. They quickly found the briefcase and inserted the two rings to open it. Billy pulled out the keycard and shoved it in his pocket. **

"**I guess we can go now," said Billy, who was already on his way to the keycard door. Rebecca followed him, waiting to get into the next room. He swiped the card through the card reader, and pushed the door open. He stepped inside with Rebecca right behind him. Billy closed the door and relocked it so nothing could get in. Rebecca walked over to the control panel, and saw that there were two radio's there. She picked one up to test it's battery. Both had a full charge so she handed one to Billy.**

"**Just like last time, we can radio each other when the back breaks have been applied." Rebecca smiled at Billy, hoping that they stopped the train before it crashed this time. Billy smiled back, and then headed over to the control panel. He flipped the switch that would power up the back brakes. Now one of them would have to go back through the train to turn them on. "I'll go Billy. I'll signal you when I have them activated." She gave him a quick thumbs up before she started for the back of the train.**

**Billy sighed loudly. Even if they stopped the train before it crashed, which they would because it took them only ten minutes to reach the control room, what were they going to do next. They had no idea where they were and had no way of reaching anyone to call for help. But it would probably be better than crashing into a replica of the Umbrella Training Facility. 'Well at least I have Rebecca here, that way I won't be alone no matter what happens next,' thought Billy.**

****************************************************************************

**Rebecca ran through the train cars, trying to get to the back as quickly as possible. All the zombies had been killed earlier, so there was nothing stopping her from reaching her destination. Eventually she made it to the back car door, which she unlocked with one of the keys the conductor had had on him. She stepped outside and was angered to see that it was pouring down raining. 'What? Just replicating the train wasn't enough, they even had to have the weather the same too?' Whoever had put them on this train was definitely psychotic. Who would go through all this trouble to recreate this incident?**

**Rebecca stopped thinking about it because nothing conclusive was forming in her mind, just the same questions buzzing around in her head. She made her way over to the rear brake consol, which needed a keycard to be activated. Billy had given her the keycard before she had left the control room. She took it out and swiped it through the card reader. "****Keycard invalid, please try again,****" came up on the small screen of the brake system. Rebecca swiped it again, but was still denied access. On the third try, another note came up on the screen. "****You need a blue level keycard to access this terminal.****" **

"**Oh, this is not good," moaned Rebecca. She flipped the keycard over and saw that it was a red level keycard. Rebecca screamed in frustration. 'This didn't happen before, we never needed a blue level keycard,' thought Rebecca. She grabbed her radio so she could tell Billy of their new predicament. "Billy, we have a problem. We need a different keycard to access the back terminal."**


End file.
